De geheime opstand
by SailorV01
Summary: Amber Scott, de vrouwelijke tribuut uit District 3 die mee moest doen met de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen was een van de slimste tributen die in die arena rondliep. Ze wist hoe ze haar hart voor een paar seconden moest stoppen en zo is zij levend uit die arena gekozen. Als ze wakker wordt in een ziekenhuis, ontdekt ze dat ze door haar acties District 3 in gevaar heeft gebracht.
1. Hoofdstuk 1

**Hoofdstuk 1: Proloog**

 _ **Zeven jaar eerder:**_

'Pak me dan papa!' roep ik als papa en ik tikkertje spelen in het grasveld. 'Hihihi je kan me toch niet pakken!'

Na een paar minuten rennen struikel ik en val op mijn knieën neer. Ik barst in tranen uit als papa naar me toe rent en vraagt of het goed gaat. 'Amber? Gaat het goed?' vraagt mijn vader in paniek.  
'I-ik ben gevallen…' zeg ik huilerig. 'het doet zo een pijn!'

'Laat het papa dan eens zien?'

Huilend laat ik zien waar ik ben gevallen. Papa onderzoekt het plekje en zegt: 'Dat is een blauwe plek, die blijft er voor een paar weken denk ik.'

Mijn tranen stoppen en er komt een sluw lachje op mijn gezicht en ik doe het trucje dat ik van mijn vriendjes en vriendinnetjes heb geleerd. Ik laat mijn hart voor 5 seconden stilstaan en val "dood" neer. Papa is nu nog paniekeriger omdat hij denkt dat ik dood ben wat ik technisch gezien ook ben. Dan adem ik weer en wordt papa opgelucht.  
'Amber Kalia Scott, jongedame laat mij nooit meer zo schrikken begrepen?!' zegt papa met een boze toon. Een schuldgevoel kruipt op en ik verontschuldig me meteen.  
'Sorry papa, ik zal het nooit meer doen maar ik heb het van Nina en Chip geleerd!'

'Kom hier,' zegt papa terwijl hij zijn handen naar me uitstrekt. Ik val in zijn zweterige olijfkleurige armen. Best grappig dat papa donkere haren heeft en donkeren ogen, terwijl ik rood haar heb en groene ogen; misschien komt dat door mama maar ik heb haar nooit gekend, nooit gezien zelfs.

'Kom Amber, het is bedtijd,' zegt Papa terwijl hij me naar huis draagt, ik klem mijn handen vast aan zijn witte overhemd.

Als we thuis zijn stopt papa me in bed en ga ik slapen. Na een paar uur wordt ik wakker en ren ik naar beneden waar papa zit. 'Amber wat doe je nog zo laat beneden? Het is allang bedtijd!'  
'Ja maar papa boven zit een spook en ik ben zo bang,' zeg ik.

'Amber hoe vaak heb ik je al gezegd: Spoken bestaan niet, kom ik doe je weer terug in bed.'

Als papa me weer in bed stopt zegt hij welterusten. Ik zeg welterusten terug.

 **Zeven jaar later….**

Het moment is aangekomen waar Taida Choker de namen uit de bollen kiest voor de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen. Ze doet er heel lang over om en naam te kiezen maar als ze er een heeft gekozen leest ze de naam meteen voor: Amber Kalia Scott. Hoe kon dit nou gebeuren? Tussen al die namen zat ik er maar een keer in. Ik zou niet moeten weten hoe ik tegen de drieëntwintig medetributen moet vechten. Voor ik het weet ben ik gescheiden van mijn familie en sta ik in de grote arena.

 **Dat is dan het eerste hoofdstuk online! Best een korte proloog maar de volgende hoofdstukken zijn veel langer.**

 **Reviewers krijgen een gratis spook uit Ambers kamer :)**


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

**Hoofdstuk 2: Naar gedroomd**

Ik neem afscheid van Bayley, mijn styliste en voor ik het weet sta ik in de buis. Waarom moet ik nou meedoen aan de hongerspelen? Niet dat ik het andere mensen toewens, ik vind helemaal niet goed dat er elk jaar vierentwintig onschuldige kinderen afgeslacht worden daarom ben ik helemaal tegen het Capitool. Er springt een idee in me op en voor ik het weet zie ik mijn drieëntwintig tegenstanders op hun voetstuk staan. De gong gaat en iedereen rent weg of rent op de gouden hoorn des overvloeds af. Ik ren op de hoorn af en pak een waterflesje maar achter me staat het meisje uit District 4 die met haar zwaard in mijn benen snijdt. Het is zo een erge chaos dat ze mij met rust laat en op haar andere slachtoffer afgaat, ze is tenslotte een beroepstribuut. Ik kreun van de pijn terwijl de donkere jongen uit District 5 op me afkomt en een lichte kras op mijn voorhoofd maakt met zijn zwaard in de vorm van een halve maan. Nu is mijn kans, nu kan ik mijn truc uithalen.

Ik stop mijn hart voor 5 seconden. Daarna stop ik hem meer en meer tot ik niets meer kan zien….

'NEE! NEE! GA WEG!'

Ik word wakker in zo'n vreemde ziekenhuisjurk, na een paar seconden zie ik een zuster staan en besef dat ik in een ziekenhuis bed lig. Dan besef ik dat dit een patiënten kamer is. De olijfkleurige zuster met haar dikke donkere haar in een knot lijkt blij om me te zien.  
'Schatje, eindelijk ben je wakker, waarom zo een herrie?'

'Het spijt me mevrouw, ik had naar gedroomd…' antwoord ik.  
'Oh maar waarover had je dan gedroomd?'

Voor even denk ik na over mijn droom en kom dan op het onderwerp. 'Ik had gedroomd dat ik mee moest doen aan de hongerspelen.'

'Oh maar dat heb je helemaal niet gedroomd liefje, het is echt gebeurd,' zegt de zuster.

Ik staar haar met open ogen en mond aan. 'Maar heb ik dan gewonnen?' vraag ik.  
'Helaas niet liefje, dat hebben de gedoemde geliefden uit district 12 gedaan..'

'Maar hoe kan ik dan nog leven?' vraag ik 'en ben ik ook de enige naast district 12 die het heeft overleefd?'

De zuster glimlacht heel lief naar me. 'Het leek alsof je hart is gestopt, en nu werd je pas wakker. Oh ja, Cato Hadley en Glimmer Belcourt uit District 1 en 2 hebben het ook overleefd maar zij zijn nog niet hersteld.'

Een gevoel van blijdschap maar ook een gevoel van verdriet gaat door me heen. Chase mijn districtspartner heeft het niet gehaald, een vriend van vroeger. Als ik het niet zou halen wou ik dat hij zou winnen.

De zuster wijst naar een televisie links bovenaan de kamer en zegt: 'Hier kun je jezelf zien doodgaan.'

Eerst snap ik het niet maar dan zie ik dat het een herhaling is van de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen waarvan het grote bloedbad waar ik twee minuten van heb mogen meemaken net begint.

'Ik heet Maria Howell en als je het nog niet wist: Je zit in een van de beste ziekenhuizen van District 3.' Zegt de zuster  
'Dankuwel, ik heet Amber Kalia Scott,' antwoord ik terug  
'Wat een mooie naam Amber- of mag ik je Kalia noemen?'

'Natuurlijk hoor haha'

Ik hou mijn focus op de televisie die het bloedbad uitzendt. Als eerste wordt de jongen uit District 9 vermoord door het meisje uit District 2- Clove heet ze volgens mij. Daarna steekt Glimmer Belcourt het kleine hulpeloze meisje uit District 10 meerdere keren. En dan zie ik mijn dood, ik had niet gedacht dat ik de derde zou zijn die dood ging, ik had ook niet voor wapens moeten gaan. Mijn focus ligt op het knappe roodharige meisje uit district 9 die met haar werpmessen de jongen uit District 4 vermoord. Net als Cato Hadley op haar afstormt komt er iemand binnen. Een bekend gezicht, een persoon die ik vertrouw. Het is Wiress Cable de winnaar van de zesenveertigste Hongerspelen.

'WIRESS!' roep ik terwijl ik wil opstaan maar Maria vertelt me dat ik moet blijven liggen. Mijn morfling infuus is er nu uit. Maria voert een enorme preek en spuit het morfling infuus weer in mijn bovenarm. 'Maar hallo Wiress, ik ben zo blij dat je er bent, waarom ben je hier eigenlijk?'  
'Ik wou weten hoe met met mijn leerling ging,' lacht Wiress. 'Hey jouw lijk is op tv!'

Wiress wijst naar de televisie met een close up van mijn lijk. Ik barst in lachen uit maar de close up wordt verbroken door Ceasar Flickerman en Claudius Templesmith die een gesprekje voeren over de dode tributen. _'Nou Ceasar, er zijn elf dood in twintig minuten… kun jij ze allemaal opnoemen?'_ zegt Claudius Templesmith met zijn irritante capitoolaccent. _'Nou Claudius,'_ zegt Ceasar Flickerman terwijl hij met zijn blauwe haar speelt wat ik zo irritant aan hem vindt _'Volgens mij zijn we alle tributen uit 6, 7 en 9 al kwijt, zo jammer ik had wel meer willen zien van de tributen uit 7.'_

Ik heb zo een zin om Ceasar en Claudius uit te schelden. Zij weten niet hoe het is om in de districten te leven, vooral niet in District 3! We hebben misschien wel een voedselvoorraad in tegenstelling tot 10, 11 en 12 maar we zijn heel arm en hebben een arme levensstijl.

De spelen wordt op televisie verkort omdat er niemand tijd heeft om achttien dagen lang naar mensen die proberen te overleven te kijken. Na een paar uur komt de dood van Chase wat ik helemaal niet kan zien. Ik kan er helemaal niet tegen als ik iemand waar om ik geef zie sterven. Clove, Cato en de jongen van district 1 kijken teleurgesteld als ze hun opgeblazen eten zien en daarom breekt Cato uit boosheid Chase zijn nek. Tranen vallen uit mijn ogen. Wiress ziet dat ik verdrietig ben dus ze houdt mijn hand stevig vast. Wiress begrijpt me en ze is de enige die er voor me is. Ja mijn familie geeft ook wel om me maar niet zo veel als Wiress. Na de dood van het meisje uit District 5 wordt het donker en verslinden enge mutilanten haar dode lichaam. Hey, ik herken er een, die rode lijkt op mij!

'Wiress, die lijkt op mij…' ik wijs naar de mutilant die ik op mij vind lijken.  
'Ik weet het, dat heeft het Capitool expres gedaan, ze hebben mutilanten gemaakt van alle dode tributen' zegt ze.

Maria kijkt met grote ogen naar het scherm. 'Oeioeioei, dit vind ik veel te eng hoor!'  
'Ach ja het is niet echt hoor,' troost ik.

De laatste dode is Cato uit District 2, nou eigenlijk het meisje uit District 5 aangezien Cato nog steeds leeft. De winnaars van de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen zijn bekend: Katniss Everdeen en Peeta Mellark uit District 12.

'Dus de twee uit District 12 zijn de winnaars, dat is wel wat anders. Is hun zegetoer trouwens al geweest?' vraag ik uit nieuwsgierigheid.

'Ja, twee dagen geleden waren ze in District 1, de inwoners van District 3 waren heel boos dat jij en Chase dood waren dat was ook met District 8 en 4 met hun tributen.

Het is goed om te horen dat mensen toch een beetje compassie tonen voor hun dode tributen, dat heb ik nooit geweten. Bij 3 en 8 snap ik het misschien een beetje maar van 4: Het beroepsdistrict waar ze hun eigen kinderen trainen om aan de Hongerspelen mee te doen had ik het echt niet verwacht. Is dit het begin van een nieuwe opstand?


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

**Hoofdstuk 3: De uitvinding**

Een paar dagen zijn voorbij gegaan waar ik helemaal ben hersteld. Op het moment zit ik in een cafeetje van het ziekenhuis. Wiress zit tegenover me met haar handen op de tafel. Mijn handen klemmen zich om de mok met hete koffie. 'Zeg Wiress, weet mijn familie dat ik nog leef?' vraag ik als ik een slok heb genomen van mijn koffie.  
'Ja Amber,' zegt Wiress.

Ik kijk achter me en zie een man met een olijfbruine huid, een sikje, een typisch rond brilletje en geschoren haar. Het is Beetee Latier, de winnaar van de eenenveertigste Hongerspelen. Hongerspelen. Ik weet nog dat ik een herhaling van zijn Hongerspelen heb gezien, waar hij zes tributen in een keer elektrocuteerde met een sluwe uitvinding en toen ze bij de laatste vijf zaten, heeft hij er voor gezorgd dat de andere vier tributen het met elkaar zouden uitvechten, en toen alleen nog Beetee en de jongen uit District 1 over waren, stak Beetee een mes in de keel van de jongen uit District 1 die moe was van zijn gevechten met de tributen uit 4, de jongen van District 11 en het meisje uit District 7. Beetee is zelfs de mentor van Chase geweest. 

'Hallo Beetee,' ik glimlach vriendelijk naar hem. Beetee pakt een stoel van een ander tafeltje en neemt dan plaats. 'Hallo Amber, ik ben zo blij dat je nog leeft!'

Alle andere mensen kijken Beetee vreemd aan terwijl hij dat zegt maar het maakt hem niet uit. Ik neem nog een slok van mijn koffie, het warme schuim bedekken mijn droge lippen.  
'Dit jaar is de derde kwartskwelling, spannend hé? Ik zou willen weten wat het thema van dit jaar is,' zegt Beetee.  
'Ik vind het helemaal niet spannend, ik vind het juist gruwelijk!' Ik neem nog een slok van mijn koffie en veeg het schuim van mijn lippen af. Ik vind Kwartskwellingen wel echt heel gruwelijk, bijvoorbeeld de eerste waar de districten zelf hun tributen kozen. De districten hadden geen keus, de ouders moesten hun kinderen de hongerspelen insturen wat niemand leuk vond; behalve de mensen in District 1, 2 en 4 dan, die maakten er zelfs een wedstrijdje van dat hun kinderen mee gingen doen, die wouden het zo graag. En toen de tweede kwartskwelling met achtenveertig tributen, waar Haymitch Abernathy uit District 12 won wat ik heel knap van hem vind, omdat hij uit District 12 komt en omdat hij de enige overlever is van die zevenenveertig andere tributen.

'Wij vinden het ook heel gruwelijk Amber,' fluistert Wiress als ze me weigert om nog een slok koffie te nemen door haar hand op mijn handen te leggen.  
'De kwartskwelling kan van alles worden,' zegt Beetee, 'Ik kan er nu niet echt op komen wat het gaat worden, maar het wordt denk ik zoals elk jaar weer iets gruwelijks.'

Ik hoor de deurklink weer open gaan en ik kijk weer achter me. Mijn mondhoeken gaan omhoog als ik mijn vader en mijn broertjes zie binnenlopen. 'Pap!'

Pap krijgt grote ogen als hij me ziet, mijn vijf broertjes rennen meteen op me af en knuffelen me. Terwijl pap nog meer stoelen haalt om bij het tafeltje aan te schuiven kijken Beetee en Wiress vrolijk naar mijn broertjes. De jongste twee die Pablo en Bolt heten, laten zich vallen op mijn vader die door hun bos met krullen voelt. Mijn andere drie: Lightning, Data en Davis nemen plaats aan het tafeltje. Data is elf, Davis is negen en Lightning ook. Pablo is acht en Bolt is zes.

Na ongeveer een uur gaan Wiress, mijn vader en mijn broertjes naar huis maar ik ga nog met Beetee mee naar het grote laboratorium van District 3, daar heeft hij een nieuwe uitvinding gemaakt. Als we in het laboratorium zijn, zijn er nog een paar andere uitvinders die allerlei formules proberen uit te rekenen. Zelf ben ik niet zo een wetenschappersfreak geweest maar soms vind ik het wel interessant om dingen rond die termen te zien. Beetee houdt zijn hand voor mijn ogen en we lopen verder. Als hij zijn hand weghaalt zie ik een soort helm op een spierwit bureau liggen. De helm is ook spierwit en is aan een grijze kabel vastgebonden. 'Tadaa!' zegt Beetee 'Dit wou ik je nog laten zien. Aanschouw mijn nieuwe uitvinding, als je hem opdoet, wordt je gesimuleerd in een paar herinneringen van je.'

'Beetee, dat is geweldig!' zeg ik.

'En jij bent de eerste die hem mag uittesten Amber,' zegt hij

'Oh Beetee, dit is echt een van je coolste uitvindingen!' zeg ik fanatiek.

Beetee doet de helm bij me op en plotseling ben ik niet meer in het grootste laboratorium van District 3, maar ik zit in het grote bloedbad van de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen. Ik kijk om me heen en zie hoe Clove, een mes gooit naar het meisje van District 12 die trouwens ook heeft gewonnen. Clove mist. Net als Cato zijn zwaard in de buik van de jongen uit District 8 steekt, ben ik in een andere ruimte. Ik moet nog even denken wat voor ruimte dit is. Na een paar seconden besef ik dat ik in mijn oude kamer zit die nu het werkkantoortje van mijn vader is. De kamer was toen helemaal bedekt met roze behang, in een ledikant links van de kamer zie ik een baby in een groen kruippakje staan. Dat ben ik. Naast de baby Amber staat mijn vader, die een lichtbruine teddybeer aan de baby geeft. Dit moment kan ik me nog herinneren, het moment waar ik mijn allereerste knuffel kreeg. Ik heb die beer volgens mij nog steeds, maar nu ligt hij volgens mij tussen al de rommel in de zolder van het huis waar ik woon. Dan ben ik weer in het laboratorium en staat Beetee tegenover me. Hij doet de helm bij me af en vraagt naar wat ik allemaal gezien heb. Ik vertel over het moment in de vierenzeventigste hongerspelen en het moment waar op de kleine Amber haar eerste knuffel kreeg.

'Het werkt perfect! Bedankt dat je hier bij kon zijn Amber, je mag weer naar huis,' zegt Beetee. Ik knik goedkeurend en loop het lab uit. Gelukkig is het laboratorium niet zo ver van mijn huis af dus ik kan lopen. Als ik bij het straatje ben waar mijn huis staat bel ik er bij aan, Bolt doet open en laat me binnen. 'Pap, ik ben thuis!' roep ik terwijl ik door het krappe huisje loop.

 **Dat was dan alweer hoofdstuk 3! Ik zat hier in een hele grote writers block en dat was de reden waarom mijn verhalen op Hiatus zijn gegaan, maar nu ik ook aan het werken ben aan mijn nieuwe verhaal: De Bloedzoeker, besteed ik meer tijd daar aan. Maar ik zal nog steeds elk verhaal zo veel mogelijk te updaten.**

 **Reviewers krijgen een gratis helm.**


End file.
